


The Destiny

by Knivergils



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, New52, 绿红
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>以N52闪电侠和正义联盟剧情为基线，融合了一些绿灯侠及重启前的绿灯之战和闪点的梗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

有些事情并非偶然，它们被某种力量牵引，顺理成章地发生，顺理成章地成为你生命中非常重要的一部分。

并且不断循环。

循环的命运再一次给了你机会。


	2. Chapter 2

　　屋子里黑漆漆的，街上的灯开始亮起来。哈尔裸着上身拿着酒走上阳台，双臂撑在栏杆上看下面的街道。  
　　从海上吹来的风带着淡淡的咸味，明天应该是个好天气。  
　　海风吹着微湿的皮肤让哈尔打了个寒战，皮肤上起了一粒粒的小疙瘩。哈尔随便往后撩了撩被吹乱的刘海，一口喝干了瓶子里剩下的酒，然后把酒瓶抛了出去。酒瓶撞上对面大楼外墙的巨型广告牌，砸了个粉碎的同时扭曲了模特女郎漂亮的脸。短路的灯管冒起了火花并呲啦呲啦的响着，下面同时传来大声的咒骂。  
　　哈尔面无表情地转过身靠在栏杆上，眼神直直地盯着玻璃后面黑洞洞的房间，仿佛它就是宇宙里的黑洞，随时都会把他吞噬或者突然钻出什么怪物来一样警戒着。他还记得那些事情，就好像昨天才发生过。  
　　直到熟悉的飞机轰鸣声从上空传来，哈尔才回神。  
　　“卡萝……”　  
　　哈尔叹气，抬手去拉门的时候，眼睛对上了戴在手上的戒指。　  
　　他看了急促的光亮，它在闪烁。那绿光忽明忽暗好像接触不良的灯泡，闪得人心烦。  
　　“去你妈的！”  
　　像是沾了什么不干净的东西，哈尔一脸厌恶的把戒指从手指上拔下来，大骂着扔了出去。翠绿色的戒指划了一道漂亮的抛物线，消失在钢筋水泥的森林里。  
　　“操！”  
　　他快被烦死了。是的，快被烦死了。他受够了那些五颜六色的灯侠灯兽，操蛋的小蓝人，该死的阴谋阳谋，该死的该死的该死的怎么从来都他妈不死！就算是死了还要算在他身上！他妈的脑袋都是长在屁股上的？就不能正常一点想事情？  
　　“谁没有点不光彩的过去，为什么黑锅总是他妈的让我背？每次都是一句话就把我否定得一文不值，根本不敢承认没了我就不行！”  
　　哈尔用力地踹了一脚门，听到木头嘎吱破裂的声音。他推开已经重伤的门走进去，摸着黑像一辆履带坏掉的坦克一样横冲直撞，一路踹开地上的酒瓶子和杂物，最后在茶几上一堆披萨盒子的下面找到了他的手机。万幸，这破玩意儿还没有停机。  
　　解锁屏幕之后的亮光让哈尔眯起了眼睛，打开电话薄，很快找到那个人的号码，他的名字让号码排在很前面。  
　　手指按着那个名字往右滑动。  
　　电话很快接通了，那边乱糟糟的有些吵，夹杂着口音的叫骂和争执，还有瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的声音。  
　　“喂？我是……”  
　　“巴里。”哈尔能察觉到巴里尽量避开那些嘈杂提高了音量，他在说名字的时候顿了一下，于是他打断了他。　　  
　　那边又停顿了好几秒。　　  
　　“啊哈，好久没听到人这么叫我了，真有点不习惯……”  
　　那头传来有些无奈的笑声。巴里的情绪透过电话横跨了半个美国传递到哈尔这里，让他原本就郁结不堪的心情雪上加霜。  
　　“我能来找你吗？”哈尔坐进沙发里，抽掉硌着他屁股的瓶子丢到地上，撞到其他瓶子弄得乒乓直响，现在听来就是刺耳无比的噪音。  
　　他皱起了眉头。  
　　又是一阵短暂的沉默，巴里犹豫时惯有的沉默。哈尔知道他在担心什么。　　  
　　“当然，怎么了？联盟有新任务？”　　  
　　哈尔听到那边有酒杯摔碎还有大概是桌子翻掉的声音。　　  
　　“没，我就是想来找你。”　　  
　　“行，哇喔，你们小心一点。……嗯，我现在住在楔石城，地址等下我会发短讯给你，这边太乱了，我得先让这群人停下来，不然他们会把这里拆了。喂！汤米，别砸杯子啊！住…！椅子也不行！”　　  
　　哈尔举着电话听了好一会儿那边的各种动静，听着他好友的各种惊呼和手忙脚乱。他看着屏幕上那个红底的烧瓶头像逐渐暗掉，然后把手机放在胸口微笑着躺倒在黑暗里。　  
　　话筒里的细微声响和酒精带来的昏昏噩噩让他很快睡着。  
　　  
　　  
　　第二天哈尔就搭上了去中城的特快列车，一点都没有迟疑的出发。  
　　其实列车比哈尔想的要快，买到票之前他甚至都做好了要开上三天三夜的心理准备。  
　　他离开地球太久了，远离了社会，远离了作为一个正常人的生活。他习惯了在天上飞来飞去，乘坐这些普通交通工具的乐趣他早就忘了。  
　　途中他没有一点心情欣赏风景，他满脑子都是昨天晚上那个噩梦。他梦见自己为了宇宙的安危上刀山下火海，被那群外星人争来夺去，最后被扯成碎片，变成可怜的太空垃圾。最后没有任何一个人记得他，为他的死难过，就好像他从来没有存在过一样，只留下了一个原本就不属于他的戒指。  
　　从洗手间的窗户望出去，举目皆是漫漫黄沙。哈尔从没注意过这些，他从不知道宝石城外竟然是一片寸草不生的荒漠。  
　　“我到底错过了多少东西。”哈尔掬水洗脸，然后拍了拍脸颊，试图使宿醉的自己看上去精神一点。  
　　“马上就能见面了，Sunshineboy。”他哼起了小调。　  
　　他很想见他，觉得见到他心情就能变好。至少欺负他，他不会还手，不太会。  
　  
　　因为完全没有研究路线，哈尔从车站出来找了好一会儿才找到要乘的公车在哪里。寻路期间他成功的干掉了一个偷东西的小混混，并且和漂亮的女受害人交换了电话号码。  
　　公车上挤满了刚下班的上班族，空气中弥漫着各种气味，男人的烟味汗酸味跟女人的廉价香水味混在一起，五花八门的味道熏得人有些恶心。他不得不把注意力转移到窗外，想些美好的事情来拯救自己的胃。他也难得的仔细看了这个城市，这个被称为‘最快的城市’在追求速度的忙碌中依然紧凑有序。确实和保护它的人一样，这就是他的城市。  
　　公车穿过大桥到了楔石城。  
　　在此之前他从没来过这个城市。呃，不，可能来过，或许还帮着那么几个坏蛋砸了一些东西。哈尔看着路边某几个熟悉的建筑物挑起眉，耳边仿佛又响起了那个人的抱怨，就好像他正叉腰站在自己身边不满地喋喋不休。想着想着，哈尔就条件反射地缩了一下脖子。  
　　哈尔现在遇到了一点小小的麻烦，巴里不在家。  
　　通常来说这个点他不在家是很正常的事情，哈尔来了就会直奔巴里上班的地方——中城警局的犯罪鉴证实验室，那地方可好找了，是个出租车司机都知道。但是现在一切都不一样了，巴里·艾伦已经‘死了’，他不再是警局的鉴证专家，他干起了他可能从来都没想过会去干的酒保，连家都搬到了隔壁城市，还是一个不起眼的小破公寓。  
　　哈尔现在就坐在这个小破公寓楼前的台阶上，在躲开一个下楼的人的脚后，他拨通了巴里的电话。　  
　　“嘿，哥们儿，你在哪儿呢。”　  
　　“你到了？”　  
　　“废话。”　  
　　“备用钥匙在电表盒子里，你打开摸一摸就能找到了。”　  
　　“你就不怕这破地方的电表漏电电死我啊，我要过来找你。”  
　　“呃……”　  
　　“怎么，不方便？”  
　　“到不是不方便，只是……”　  
　　“我保证不给你捣乱，行了吧？来的是哈尔·乔丹，不是绿灯侠，我保证我真的只是来玩的。”哈尔语气恳切。  
　　那头又沉默了。  
　　哈尔有点不太爽，如果是以前他大概会立刻变成绿灯侠跑到楔石城上空来个闪瞎眼的灯光秀，然后等着自己要找的人自投罗网，大不了就是又被数落一顿。可这次不行，他把那个该死的戒指扔掉了，甚至为了不让卡萝知道他的行踪，都没有用信用卡买机票。  
　　他只是想安静一下，用他自己的方式。  
　　“XX街XX号。”  
　　哈尔松了口气。  
　　“我很快就来，要我给你带晚饭吗？”  
　　“好。”  
　　哈尔听得出巴里的声音有些不情愿，他也知道自己给他添麻烦了。不过他从来不在意这些，因为每次都是这样，那个人也没有真的对他发过火什么的，这也是他来找他的原因。  
　　所以应该不要紧吧，他想。


	3. Chapter 3

　　也许那句话的语气应该再修改一下，需要斟酌的句子和段落太多了……我发现我确实不太适合做偷偷摸摸的事情，我连一封匿名信都写不好。  
　　我正试着把以前每天都要做的工作倒过来，当然并不是用于犯罪，只是为了在隐藏自己行踪的情况下做一些能维系以前关系的事情。  
　　相对于纸张来说，电子文档的痕迹要少一些，只要藏好发信人的相关信息就好了，不过要是出了事，这个要处理起来反而比纸张要麻烦。啧，这不是我擅长的事情，所以我不希望有任何意外发生。  
　　佩蒂会看出什么端倪吗，希望这个对他们最近的案子有帮助。  
　　  
　　始终还是闲不住，明明现在每天都累得要死，睡觉是唯一能让我的时间像正常人一样流逝的时候，可我偏偏一躺下去就开始控制不住地胡思乱想。脑子里被多到数不清的线索和事情塞满，就像被迫高速运转的电脑，CPU无法负荷，嗡嗡嗡的整个快要爆炸。我不得不去冲个凉水澡给自己降温，紧接着天就亮了。  
　　时间的流逝就像我的速度一样快，也像我的速度一样不受我的控制，总是在我意识到它离开之前，它就已经变成了无法逆转的过去时。一个世界上跑得最快的男人却一直活在‘过去’，这也是一种悲剧。  
　　同时我也是一个科学家，因为一场意外，体质变得异于常人（当然我宁愿相信是我获得了超能力而不是变成了非人类）。即便不考虑这个原因，从科学角度出发，我也不应该想着去尝试什么负负得正，特别是在早就知道可能会出现什么结果的情况下。但有时候我自认为聪明的大脑反而会让我变得很蠢，做一些让我后悔莫及的事情。  
　　比如在头痛到快裂开的时候喝下一大杯咖啡，然后彻底昏倒在床上，醒来时却发现自己睡在陌生女人的床上。  
　　好吧，不算陌生，她叫崔西，住在我楼下。  
　　我想是我昏倒之后，无法自控地穿过了我的床和该死的地板，然后掉到了她的床上。幸好她是个应召女郎，幸好她喝醉了并且累得够呛，幸好在我醒来之后她只是睡眼朦胧地看了我一眼就不再管我了，似乎是把我当成了她的客人。我蹑手蹑脚地下床，准备离开的时候看到了床头柜上的小药丸，我觉得我有必要劝她戒掉毒品然后找份正常的工作。呃，不对，这不是我该管的。  
　　我应该吸取教训，不能在同一个坎上摔第三次，要慎重而不是总抱着侥幸心理，还有时刻提醒自己不要多管不必要的闲事？  
　　  
　　明明诸事缠身，我却觉得越来越空虚了。  
　　我是在怀念作为‘巴里·艾伦’的生活吗？  
　　现在的我又是谁呢，我又将变成谁呢，我是不是真的已经死了？  
　　我是闪电侠。  
　　我只能是闪电侠。  
　　我……  
　　……  
　　

 

　　陈旧的木板被拼接起来，上面清晰可见一些闪着闪亮金属光泽的钉子，是才钉进去不久的。巴里拿着抹布仔细地擦着重新修好的桌椅板凳，把木屑、刨花和灰尘都擦到地上扫起来倒掉。  
　　巴里把抹布丢进桶里，用袖子擦了擦额头渗出来的汗。他看见自己的老板正光着膀子在那边修理椅子，巧克力色的皮肤因为汗水而闪着光。他拿了几颗钉子叼在嘴里，把椅子掉了个个儿后踩着椅子腿儿继续砰砰砰地敲着。他手边放着敞开的工具箱，木条钉子什么的都摊在桌子上，旁边的水杯里飘着几片木刨花。  
　　这些日子相处下来，巴里发现查尔斯真的是个很牛逼的人，只要他往那儿一戳，强大的气场就足够震慑住大部分小混混了。不过也是了，不牛逼的人要怎么在这里把店开下去。虽然脾气火爆，但总的来说，他还是个不错的人。  
　　巴里拎起桶走到洗手间把脏水倒进马桶里冲掉，他洗完手抬头的时候看到镜子裂成了好几片，上面还有零星的血迹和黏糊糊的痰渍，不用想也知道是怎么回事了。他把抹布用水透了两下，拧干了去擦那些污渍。  
　　镜子里的镜像因为水渍而模糊，巴里看见裂成数半的镜子里自己被分成好几份，在裂开的缝隙处张牙舞爪，因为水雾扭曲的脸在狞笑。他打了个寒战，他想起了他的老对手镜子大师，本能地摸了摸口袋里的戒指，湿漉漉的手在屁股上留下一个明显的印子。  
　　所有男人都是只有在打扫厕所的时候才深刻的体会到男人真是邋遢的生物，巴里也不例外。当他拎着干净的水出来，查尔斯已经修理完了全部的凳子，换好新的灯泡从桌子上跳下来。  
　　“小子，赶紧把地扫了，桌子椅子擦干净，准备开门了。”  
　　巴里拎着桶左右环顾地找扫把。  
　　“别磨蹭，快快快，动起来！”查尔斯拍手催促着巴里。  
　　“马上马上。”巴里一边回应着一边拿起了扫把。  
　　查尔斯看着他的样子，有种自己变成了仙度瑞拉后妈的错觉。不过他更清楚现在的小青年都像青蛙，捅一下才动一下，要是不对他们凶点，他们就不知道好歹。  
　　  
　　等查尔斯洗完澡出来就看到酒吧已经被完全的打扫干净，桌椅板凳连带吧台都快被擦得发光了，跟打了蜡似的。他情不自禁地发出了‘哇哦’的感叹。  
　　开玩笑，闪电侠干活能不麻利么。  
　　巴里趴在吧台上睡着了。  
　　查尔斯看着巴里挑了挑眉，走过去推醒了他说道：“去洗个澡，我冰箱里有吃的。”  
　　巴里迷迷瞪瞪地看着他，半天才反应过来，报以一个感激的微笑。  
　　“谢了，老板。”  
　　巴里走过查尔斯身边的时候，查尔斯举起了自己的手，巴里笑着抬起自己的胳膊与对方击掌。  
　　“要是累了就睡一觉再下来。”查尔斯小声地说，巴里脸上挂着的黑眼圈他实在看不下去了。  
　　“……”巴里却没想到他会这么说，停下脚步傻看着他。  
　　“你脸上挂着的那两坨，别人不知道还以为我揍了你呢。”查尔斯拍了一下巴里的屁股，不耐烦起来。“还不快去。”  
　　“啊，谢谢。”  
　　查尔斯没有再理会他，走到门口拿掉了‘关门’的牌子。这个有些温吞的小子有时候真的挺让他头疼的。


	4. Chapter 4

　　楔石城的晚上跟中城的没有什么差别，这两座城自从大桥通车那天开始就变成了彼此不可分割的一部分。  
　　一道明亮的闪电带着尖利的声响划破了夜空，坐在玻璃窗边的哈尔被吓了一跳，差点打翻了水杯。他抽了一张纸巾擦了擦被水打湿的袖子，抬起手腕看了一下表，心说，我操，这下完蛋了。  
　　两个多小时前，哈尔准备拦车去巴里工作的酒吧的时候，他接到了傍晚差点被偷钱包的那个漂亮妞的电话，说请他吃饭。他也不知道自己当时是那根筋没搭对，就那么鬼使神差地答应了，然后跟着她来了这家饭馆。  
　　这里的烟熏三文鱼还不错。啊，不不，这个不是重点。哈尔撑着桌子站起来，对眼前的女人说：“抱歉，我差点忘了我的朋友还在等我，我现在必须要走了。”  
　　然后哈尔就头也不回地跑出了餐馆。  
　　精心打扮了一番的女人坐在原位，漂亮的五官都挤在一起了，看起来真是相当的生气。就在她一拍桌子要走的时候被服务员拉住，提醒她还没有买单。女人感觉自己受了侮辱，掏出钱来甩在服务生的脸上大步离去。  
　　其他的食客都在笑，老板和服务生想，这位常客大概再也不会来了吧。这些哈尔都不知道，因为他正忙着拦车。  
　　好不容易拦到了车，坐进车里的时候，一下子就下起雨来。雨水像是从天上倒下来似的，噼里啪啦地敲打着车玻璃。雨水冲刷着积在车窗玻璃上的灰尘，让景色变得模糊不清。哈尔的注意力不在这上面，他在努力地为自己想，为自己编造一个迟到的理由。  
　　  
　　“到了。”司机说。  
　　这时哈尔的意识才从宇宙的另一头飞回来，他满脑子都是各种稀奇古怪的理由。  
　　目的地的小楼连个廊檐都没有，哈尔只好用手臂遮着头直接冒雨快步冲进去。门上的铃铛因为哈尔推门的动作而响起，坐在靠边的几个人朝他看了两眼又回过头继续玩自己的牌。  
　　哈尔用手指随便梳了一下垂下来的刘海，拍了拍身上的水。巴里站在吧台里擦着杯子，哈尔对上他眼睛的时候心虚得想要逃开。  
　　三秒之后，哈尔决定先过去要杯酒。他走了不到两步，就看到一个亚麻色头发的女人一巴掌拍开另一个男人的手。  
　　“离我远点儿，你这冷冰冰的混蛋！”  
　　呵，这不是那谁嘛。哈尔在心里冷笑着说道。  
　　寒冷队长，闪电侠的头号死敌。毫不夸张地说，这家伙可是对闪电侠各种死缠烂打，现在竟然还窝在巴里打工的酒吧喝闷酒泡妞？！嘛，不过显然他的泡妞技术臭到家了。  
　　哈尔没有从寒冷队长身上移开眼睛，他走着走着故意踩空绊了自己一下。  
　　巴里从吧台里抬起头看了一眼，同时，正如哈尔所预料的，那个女人也往这边投来了目光。哈尔冲她眨了下眼睛，故意做了一个有些傻气的抱歉的笑容，然后他看到女人笑了。  
　　BINGO！  
　　哈尔蹭到吧台边上，坐了正中间的位子，他看着巴里，笑嘻嘻地说：“哟~还挺像那么回事的嘛。来，给我来杯马丁尼。”  
　　巴里白了他一眼，然后给他倒了一杯啤酒。  
　　“诶，你怎么能这样。”哈尔抱怨道。  
　　“如果你有钱买单的话，我不介意给你来一杯别的。”巴里握住啤酒杯的把手就要把杯子拿回来。  
　　“好啦好啦。”哈尔嘟嘟囔囔地抢过杯子喝了一口，白色的泡沫像胡子一样涂抹在他的嘴唇上。他一边慢慢地舔掉泡沫，一边打量四周的环境。  
　　“说真的，巴……呃咳，我真不敢相信你会来干这个。”被巴里瞪了一眼之后，哈尔马上改口了。  
　　巴里给边上的男人添了一点伏特加后说道：“不然呢，你以为这年头工作那么好找？而且还要满足我的特殊条件的。”  
　　哈尔又喝了一口啤酒，心想，也是，巴里·艾伦现在可是个死人，不要证件就能领薪水的地方可没那么多可选。  
　　“哦，这里也特别方便你开展工作是吧。”哈尔挑着眉梢，阴阳怪气地说着。  
　　知道哈尔暗指的是什么事情，但是又不能明着反驳他，巴里只好干咳了一声。哈尔把脸别到一边，但是忍笑的功夫不到家，肩膀抖得太明显了。  
　　笑了半天哈尔转回来，问道：“说真的，你没有考虑过那个吗？”  
　　巴里觉得自己有点不能理解这家伙的脑袋了，不过他说：“考虑过，怎么没考虑过。”  
　　“唔噗。”哈尔感觉啤酒要从鼻孔里喷出来了，赶忙用手捂住嘴，一脸痛苦地看着巴里。  
　　“你没事吧。”巴里淡定地递了纸巾过去。  
　　“你，你开玩笑吧？！”哈尔小声地叫道。  
　　“没有啊。”巴里还是一脸正经，他用纸巾擦了擦哈尔嘴角遗漏的泡沫说道，“你知道，那个有钱人和我的关系也挺好的，而且他似乎并不讨厌男人啊。”  
　　听到这句话，哈尔突然觉得这酒吧的凳子有电，因为自己好像浑身过电一样的麻了一下，他几乎是跳起来撑着吧台凑上去小小声地说：“别痴心妄想了，他可是有小记者要养的！”  
　　哈尔离巴里的脸只有不到二十公分，巴里都能从他的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。  
　　“原来，你也知道啊。”巴里小退了半步，但是地方太小，他的后背都快贴到架子上了，于是他伸出一根手指戳着哈尔的脑门儿，把他给推回了椅子里。  
　　哈尔愣了一下，然后说：“我又不是瞎子。”  
　　“他们已经好几年……”两人异口同声地说，说到一半两人都停下了，然后看着对方再也忍不住地笑起来。  
　　“你学坏了，哥们儿。”哈尔趴在吧台上慵懒地看他。  
　　哈尔棕色的刘海还有些湿润的搭在额头上，看上去特别像一只刚淋过雨等着主人去给它擦干的大型犬。巴里把悬在半空中不由自主伸出去想要揉他头发的手缩了回来，怕被看出来似的抓起了水槽边的抹布伪装。  
　　“没有。”巴里莫名有些心虚，这句话更像是说给他自己听的。  
　　哈尔没有发觉他的不自然，看了一眼手表问：“你什么时候下班？”  
　　“挺晚的，你要是觉得无聊可以先回去，或者去隔壁打桌球。”  
　　“不了，我就在这等你，多晚都没关系，我明天又不上班。”哈尔转着杯子说道。  
　　“哈尔，你这样下去……”  
　　巴里的说教刚一出口，哈尔就做了一个STOP的手势，“我知道我知道，我会的。”  
　　巴里看着他无奈地笑了笑。


	5. Chapter 5

　　其实真的挺无聊的，质量不怎么样的高脚凳坐久了让哈尔觉得屁股有点痛。  
　　哈尔正在想要不要听之前巴里的建议，去隔壁打个桌球什么的。有人拍了他的肩膀说道：“你这家伙可真过分。”  
　　哈尔回头看见是那个亚麻色头发的女人，他大概猜到了点什么。于是他装出一副莫名其妙的样子，傻愣愣地看着她。  
　　“别装蒜了。”女人看着哈尔说道，“我在那边等了你大半个钟头，可你都没有过来问我要电话号码。”  
　　“我以为你对他有意思。”哈尔冲坐在那边角落的寒冷队长歪了歪嘴说道。  
　　女人显得十分吃惊，她说：“你是哪只眼睛看到我对他有意思了？谁会喜欢那种怪物，冷冰冰的，或许他应该去找一只母北极熊！”  
　　母北极熊！啊哈哈哈哈！哈尔差点就破功笑出来。  
　　这女人的嘴真是毒，哈尔都能感到森冷的杀气从那边蔓延过来，坐在他旁边的两个人忍不住挪了下位子。哈尔微笑着凑到女人的耳边小声地说了几句话，然后他得到了一张写着女人电话号码的纸巾。  
　　巴里不知道哈尔跟那个女的说了什么，她笑开了花，嘴角都快咧到耳朵根去了。  
　　哈尔突然离开了座位，他走到寒冷队长的旁边，像是示威一样地说：“傻逼，我拿到她的电话了，轻而易举。”  
　　嘭的一声。寒冷队长拍桌而起，酒吧里的人都被吓了一跳，全都往这边看过来。  
　　哈尔翘着下巴轻蔑地看着寒冷队长，火药味浓得一点火星就会引爆全场。  
　　“嘿，哥们儿几个都冷静点好吗？”巴里用正常人最快地速度从吧台里冲出来，他站在两人中间，把他们分开。“哈尔，你答应过我的。”  
　　看见巴里居然帮着那个混蛋，哈尔握紧了拳头，指节捏得嘎吱直响。但他还是笑着说：“我只是跟他打个招呼而已啦，难得见到这种大人物，还不得让我抓紧时间追个星么。别这么紧张嘛，亲爱的。”  
　　不管哈尔在想什么，反正任由事情发展下去是肯定不行的。巴里按住哈尔的拳头，眼神像是在恳求他别闹事让他难做。  
　　“没事了没事了，大家继续喝继续喝，刚才只是一个小误会。”说完哈尔转身就走。  
　　“你去哪？”巴里担心地问。  
　　“我还能去哪？我去厕所放个水。”哈尔口气不太友好地回答道。  
　　“你朋友还真有意思哈。”寒冷队长看着巴里无可奈何的表情说。  
　　“啊？”巴里从自己的胡思乱想里回过神来，“啊哈，他这人就这脾气，你别在意。”  
　　“没事，我不跟那种人一般见识。”寒冷队长走到吧台坐下，他曲起手指敲了敲桌面，“给我来杯A.L.特调。”  
　　调酒这活儿巴里已经很熟练了，甚至闲了还会玩各种花式。他小心地把红色的酒液倒进已经用柠檬片抹过杯口沾了细盐的杯子里，然后推到寒冷队长的面前。  
　　寒冷队长用手指捏起细长的杯脚，冰霜迅速地顺着玻璃蔓延，将精致小巧的鸡尾酒杯冻成了一朵盛开的玫瑰。艳红的酒液在冰凝结的杯子里晃动，像花朵表面的露珠一样。他轻轻地抿了一口，果汁和糖浆的清甜充满了口腔，冰过的酒降低了辛辣的口感，在滑过喉咙的时候才又恢复它的威力。  
　　“你是最棒的，艾尔。”寒冷队长瞄了一眼洗手间的方向，举着手中的冰玫瑰对巴里满足地说。  
　　巴里一边冲洗雪克杯一边回以一个充满阳光的笑容。

　　哈尔从洗手间里出来的时候，他看到那个冒着冷气的移动冷柜在和巴里聊天。  
　　哦，刚才，他妈的刚才，那混蛋是在对他笑吗？巴里他居然也？有没有搞错！  
　　操！  
　　没来由的不爽，哈尔大喇喇地走过去，手搭在寒冷队长的肩膀上。“兄弟，我有点事想跟你谈谈。”  
　　“艾尔，管管你的朋友。”寒冷队长瞥了哈尔一眼，抖掉他的手说道。  
　　艾尔？哈，叫得很亲热嘛，连我都不知道的新名字啊。  
　　“你他妈的给我离他远点！”  
　　在巴里反应过来之前，哈尔的拳头就已经狠狠地招呼在了寒冷队长的脸上。  
　　店里的其他人没有什么太大反应，因为这里打架闹事不是什么新鲜事了，不过他们觉得敢主动去找无赖帮麻烦的一定是脑子有问题。于是，他们放下了手里的纸牌，停下话茬准备看戏。  
　　哈尔气疯了，忘了他答应过巴里不会闹事的，他把寒冷队长当成一个普通的混蛋一样按在地上暴揍。积压已久的满腔怨气终于找到了出口，化作拳脚，全部倾泻在了寒冷队长的身上。他现在看上去更像个不讲道理的闹事流氓，他的拳头狠狠地砸在冷队的脸上，仿佛想要了他的命。  
　　“哈尔！住手！”巴里跑出来，用尽全身的力气才把哈尔拉开。“你突然发什么疯！”  
　　“我发疯？不是你发疯？”哈尔甩开巴里，不可思议地看着他，“你居然和这种罪犯做朋友？！我是没睡醒还是来错地方了？我今天非揍烂他的鼻子不可！”  
　　巴里想解释，但是现在这里并不是能说那些话的地方，于是他的沉默被哈尔当成了默认。  
　　“哈，怪不得你不希望我来呢！”哈尔冷笑道。  
　　“哈尔，不是这样的。”  
　　“那是哪样？你告诉我啊。”愤怒让哈尔变得有点不可理喻，他迁怒的目标变成了巴里。  
　　“你还是先回去吧，我晚点再跟你解释。”巴里不想跟他吵，他感到无力和疲倦。  
　　“行。”哈尔十分失望地看了巴里一眼，“我走！”  
　　当哈尔走到门口，他觉得自己还是咽不下这口气，回头的时候看到从地上爬起来的寒冷队长，他满是血的脸上露出得逞的笑容。哈尔的眉毛抽动了两下，然后他抄起旁边桌上的啤酒瓶冲过去直接抡在寒冷队长的脑袋上。  
　　“哎呀，手滑。”  
　　瓶子应声而碎，酒吧里的人都惊呆了。  
　　鲜红的血液顺着寒冷队长青筋突起的额头流下来，他身上的冷气骤然变得肉眼可见。他伸手抓住了哈尔的手腕反手一拧，把他推到边上，压着他的脖子用他的脸去磕桌沿。冰霜顺着哈尔的袖子不断往上蔓延，哈尔只能松开握着碎瓶子的手。接着，寒冷队长把他拉起来，狠狠地揍了他一拳，套上了坚固冰霜拳套的拳头刮破了哈尔的脸。  
　　哈尔感到刺骨的寒冷，刚才被抓住的手臂几乎已经失去知觉。现在顾不得其他了，他想用另一只手去掏裤兜，但他马上想起戒指已经被自己扔掉了！  
　　操！哈尔在心里暗骂。  
　　现在反倒是这种混账恶棍变成超能力者了，风水轮流转啊，我还可以更倒霉一点。哈尔从地上爬起来，用舌头舔了舔被打得松掉的牙齿，一边在桌边敲掉手臂上的冰块一边吐掉嘴里的牙血说道，“你这狗杂种挺厉害的嘛，哈。”  
　　巴里不想冒险在寒冷队长面前使用能力，他正在想解决办法的时候，哈尔抄起旁边的椅子就又冲了上去。  
　　“够了！”  
　　雄浑有力的声音响起，天花板上的灰尘都快被震下来了，而在场的所有人都像被施放了时间停止的法术一样定住了。  
　　健壮的黑人老板看上去非常生气，他接住了哈尔挥向寒冷队长的椅子，大声吼道：“你们两个欠揍的混蛋，要打架给我滚出去打！别在我店里搞破坏！”  
　　巴里赶紧过去架住哈尔，小声地说：“哈尔，给我个面子，别打了，你不想看我被炒鱿鱼，然后露宿街头吧。”  
　　哈尔犹豫了一下，松开了椅子。  
　　“接着，艾尔。”查尔斯把巴里的背包丢给他，“今天你可以下班了。”  
　　一瞬间巴里真的以为查尔斯要开除他，不过看到老板的眼神后，知道他是帮自己处理麻烦。于是向他点头表示感谢，然后二话不说拖着哈尔就出了酒吧。


	6. Chapter 6

　　在整个回来的路上，巴里都没有理会哈尔，没有回答他的任何问题，甚至都没有看他一眼。一开始喋喋不休的哈尔，后来也只好无趣地努努嘴，收声不再说话了。  
　　到家的时候，哈尔站在门口没有进去。  
　　“巴里，对不起，我又……”哈尔双手插在口袋里，缩着肩膀抱歉地说。  
　　“反正你也不是第一次了。”巴里无奈地摇了摇头，认识他这么多年了，就没有指望过他能‘特别安分’那么一两回，反正没有造成更糟的结果，也就无所谓了。“进来吧，伤口要赶紧处理一下，不然你明天肿成猪头我可不管你。”  
　　哈尔在门口搓了两下鞋底，然后才磨磨蹭蹭地进来，开灯后他发现这个公寓真的很小，环境也大不如前。不过好歹麻雀虽小五脏俱全，他找了张椅子刚坐下，巴里就拿着家用医药箱过来了。  
　　棉球碰到伤口，哈尔就疼得呲牙咧嘴。眉头一皱，额头上的伤口就又裂开来。巴里一边清洁伤口一边轻轻地吹气，哈尔感觉凉凉的不那么痛了。  
　　哈尔往上翻眼睛想看他。  
　　“放松，我可不想再在你脸上扎几个窟窿出来。”巴里拿着针，口气严肃的命令到。  
　　哈尔只好放弃，老实地坐着，但是他视平线变成了巴里的胸和腰——被洗得有些旧，已经快要失去弹性的背心包裹着的，漂亮的线条。他把视线又下移了几分，然后看到某一点觉得有些不对劲，又别开了眼睛。  
　　缝完最后一针，巴里小心地剪断缝线，给哈尔贴上胶布。放好医药箱之后，巴里走到冰箱面前，在冷藏室里搜索着食物，他拿了一个软包装的果汁饮料丢给哈尔，然后说：“我知道你很想知道我为什么和寒冷队长搞到一起去了，我们应该是死对头才对。”  
　　哈尔知道，接下来是警察先生的自白时间，这个时候只要乖乖听讲就好了，于是他扯下吸管，用嘴撕开包装，插进果汁里吸起来。  
　　巴里拿出土司片，一眨眼的功夫，他已经抹好花生酱，靠在冰箱上一边吃一边说：“我只是想查出无赖帮到底是怎么变成现在这个样子的，他们，和以前大不一样了。”  
　　没错，确实跟以前不一样了。哈尔已经喝掉了一大半果汁。  
　　“他们似乎不能很好地控制自己的能力，引发了很多他们意料之外的事件，违背了他们从前给自己定下的规定。我是过来人，我知道无法控制某种突如其来的能力是多么的痛苦，时间一长，甚至会开始怀疑……”  
　　“怀疑什么？”看着巴里的表情，哈尔还是没忍住插嘴了。  
　　“怀疑自己究竟还算不算个人类。”巴里的笑容很淡，但是有很多说不出的苦涩。  
　　“这么说来，他们应该不是自己突然就变成这样的，是有人做了幕后推手。”  
　　“没错。”巴里把最后一口土司塞进嘴里，花生酱沾到了嘴边，他用手指抹掉，然后舔了舔手指说，“我就是想要查出那个人是谁，想知道他的目的，他比无赖帮更危险，所以我才混到他们中间。对待一个问题，还是要从最根本的地方下手。”  
　　“看来你也没有比我好到哪里去啊。”哈尔耸耸肩说道，“或许真的像卡萝说的，我离开地球太久了，把太多和自己无关的事放在了第一的位置上。”  
　　“嗯？”巴里没听清后面一句话。  
　　“没什么。”  
　　“哈尔，我想念佩蒂。”巴里突然说道。  
　　佩蒂？哈尔花了好一会儿来回忆这个名字的主人的样子。  
　　“哦，那个看起来很凶的女人。”哈尔的语气干巴巴的。  
　　“凶？你上次还想泡她来着。”巴里也干巴巴地说。  
　　哈尔心说，那简直是我做过的最错误的决定之一！  
　　“我甚至开始想念啰嗦的辛格主任，我现在巴不得他在我耳边不停地唠叨，还有弗瑞斯特……艾瑞斯。噢！该死的，还有艾瑞斯。”巴里撑着头，内疚让他喘不过气来。  
　　还有五个人至今仍迷失在神速力中，对此他却无能为力。  
　　哈尔看着他这个样子，原本想要说的很多话，现在怎么也开不了口了。他走过去，想给他个拥抱，但又觉得不太合适，于是他拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　“总会有办法的。”  
　　“你想过退出吗？”巴里问他。  
　　哈尔没有回答。  
　　“自从我知道我是被‘命运’选中的人之后，我就再也没有想过了。我不敢想。”巴里捶了冰箱一拳，停了一下继续说，“以前我还会想，或许没有我，宝石城会更安全，我完全不用费尽心思去得到人们的认可。可是现在，我知道只要我停下来，一旦我彻底停下来，事情就会变得很糟糕，世界就会变得很糟糕。再也不是我一个人的事情，更不是宝石城的事情。是全世界的事情，全世界！”  
　　巴里看着哈尔的眼睛，大声地说着‘全世界’三个字。  
　　哈尔被震了一下，他从没见过巴里说这种话，露出这种表情，他走上去握住他的胳膊，摇晃他。  
　　“巴里，你是个科学家，你怎么会去相信那些东西。宿命论都是他妈的狗屁！”  
　　“神速力让很多事情变得不科学，我想我必须学着去接受它，否则我很可能会疯掉，或者我已经疯掉了。”巴里抓着哈尔衣领，他说，“其实我总觉得我忘了一些事情，一些很重要的事情。要怎么说呢，就好像是做了一个梦，醒来之后就怎么都想不起来梦的内容了。”  
　　巴里想起了蝙蝠洞里被布鲁斯放在真空玻璃舱里的那封信，是布鲁斯的父亲托马斯·韦恩写给他的。可是跟那位已经死去多年的父亲毫无关系的巴里每次看到它都会有种莫名的亲切感，但是他问起的时候，布鲁斯却总是闭口不谈此事。  
　　“想不起来就不要想了，你每天都想那些乱七八糟的东西，也要让你聪明的脑袋适当的休息一下。”哈尔说道。  
　　“有段时间，我真的觉得我们认识很久了，久得有些不可思议，就好像是上辈子的事情，而且我们……”  
　　四目相对，视线再次交汇，突然就没有人再说话了。  
　　哈尔看着巴里，这种莫名的心跳的感觉，愣了好几秒他才松开握着巴里胳膊的手，往后退了一步，尴尬地咳了一声。接着他听见巴里说了一句话，非常不可思议的一句话。  
　　“让我抱一下。”  
　　啥？！  
　　在哈尔大脑短路的三秒时间里，巴里伸手环住了哈尔的腰，刚刚好的身高差让巴里可以很舒服地把头放在他的肩膀上，轻轻地靠着。  
　　回过神来的哈尔没有立即把巴里推开，他觉得自己并不讨厌这种感觉，他的双臂悬在半空不知道是不是应该回应这个拥抱。哈尔清晰地听到自己心跳的声音，它在胸腔里剧烈地鼓动着，快要爆炸了。  
　　空气里仿佛弥漫起某种奇妙的味道，扭曲了空间和人的意识。  
　　过了一会儿，巴里放开了哈尔。他看了他一眼，觉得这气氛太尴尬了，就别开了头。想说点什么，但是偏偏现在的脑子却转得不够快！像打了死结的线团一样，不知道该从哪里开始想。  
　　“那个。”哈尔环顾四周，他看到了洗手间虚掩的门，就像发现了兔子洞的爱丽丝一般，他说，“我，我去洗个澡。”  
　　说完他立刻就逃走了。  
　　巴里站在原地看他跑掉，之后把手盖在脸上，仰头靠着冰箱自言自语道：“我一定是吃错药了。”  
　　他原本只是想验证一下自己无法确认的‘印象’里的感觉，仅仅只是‘想’而已。但他怎么都没想到，自己的行动超过了思维的速度，做出了那么‘惊悚’的事情。不过现在他真的确认了，身体的记忆是不会骗人的，他能肯定自己确实曾经那样亲昵地拥抱过哈尔，动作好像特地演练过一样的顺遂。  
　　可是话说回来，这也是不可能发生的事。巴里想破了头也想不起曾发生过这样的事，从认识哈尔到现在，绝对没有发生过这样的事。  
　　等等，绝对吗？绝对？  
　　说不定神速力改变过时间或者事件？巴里突然有点不能肯定了，他感到了混乱，他妄图理清那团打结的丝线，现在却被紧紧地缠住了。  
　　况且那个拥抱带来的安心和悸动，让巴里有些紧张。  
　　这时，他听到背包里他改装过的警用对讲机传来急促的警报声，他立刻如释重负般从围困自己的世界里逃脱出来，飞快地换上闪电侠的制服，写了一张便签贴在冰箱上就出去了。  
　　哈尔洗澡的时候也一直在想刚才的事情。一开始他觉得是自己想太多了，不就是好朋友借个肩膀靠一下吗，有什么大不了的，自己真是太大惊小怪了。可是他这么想着的时候，脑海里突然闪过巴里的眼睛，巴里的胸口，巴里的腰，巴里的……停停停！  
　　哈尔意识到了不对劲。  
　　是，拥抱这件事本身没什么奇怪的，奇怪的是自己对巴里产生了欲望，是有点色那种。  
　　哈尔把龙头拧到了冷水，冷水冲在背上让他感觉舒服了点。他回忆了起很多事情，他似乎明白了自己为什么总是变着花样调戏他，想方设法刺激他，不开心了有心事了就想缠着他的原因。  
　　“卡萝知道了一定会杀了我的。”哈尔笑着关掉了水，扯过挂在门背后的浴巾擦干身体开门出去。  
　　屋子里很安静，这房间就那么点大，藏不住人的，哈尔立刻就知道巴里不在了。他走到冰箱前，撕下那张刚多出来的便签。  
　　上面写着：外面有情况，我去处理一下，很快回来。你就别来了，早点休息吧。  
　　“我还以为你后悔得逃走了呢。”哈尔笑了起来，他摸了摸原本应该戴着戒指的位置说道：“我到是真的特别想来给你添乱，但是这次真的不行。我就老实的等你回来吧。”

　　巴里回来的时候天已经快亮了，他在忙得不可开交的时候还是想过，要是哈尔在旁边就好了，但他马上又想，还好他没有来，不然工作量又要翻倍了。  
　　悖论。  
　　想到这个词，巴里笑出了声。他轻手轻脚地打开门，发现只有自己的床头亮着灯，他走过去把坐在床边但上半身倒在床上的哈尔放平。  
　　哈尔刚躺上去就发出很舒服的声音，然后翻了个身背对巴里。巴里无奈地摇了摇头，给他盖上毯子，走到桌前打开合上的笔记本电脑。  
　　“还有很多事要做啊。”他自言自语道。


	7. Chapter 7

　　小公寓的朝向并不好，早上快十点了才有那么一角的阳光从窗外洒进来，正好照在巴里的脸上。  
　　嗯？我怎么在床上。巴里皱着眉，困难地睁开眼睛，阳光让他看不清楚眼前的东西。他用手撑在额前，眯着眼睛从床上坐起来，下意识的在房间里寻找那个人。  
　　哈尔不在，这家伙又不辞而别了吗。不过他总是这样，完全按自己的想法做事，随心所欲，没什么好稀奇的。巴里这么想着，闭着眼睛站起来伸了个懒腰，听到自己的骨骼和筋络发出沉闷的声响。  
　　哈尔听到动静从桌前抬起头，“你醒了？怎么不多睡一会儿，不是下午才上班吗。”  
　　“呜哇，我的天，你还在啊，我以为你走了呢。”巴里被吓了一跳，绊到自己的脚摔回床上，老旧的木床发出惨叫。  
　　哈尔从桌上一角的文件堆里捞出了一沓举过头晃了晃：“你都死了，还放不下那群人。”  
　　巴里走过去从他手里抽掉文件，顺手拍在他的头上教训道：“别说得你好像不是似的。”  
　　“啊哦！所以，英雄都是被虐狂吗？”哈尔摸着脑袋挑眉问道。  
　　“那是敢于牺牲和奉献的精神。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”哈尔捂着脸笑倒在椅子上，看他的样子不知是笑得肚子痛还是笑得伤口痛。  
　　“你笑什么？”还没完全清醒的巴里一脸疑惑地看着他。  
　　哈尔好不容易笑完了，从椅子里站起来拍着巴里的肩膀一脸正经地说：“这些不靠谱的事被你一说就显得特别正直和可信，你不去干推销真是屈才了。”  
　　“你从没这么想过？”巴里大小眼盯着他问道。  
　　“实话说，没有。”  
　　太阳的角度变换得很快，阳光就快要从窗口消失。巴里看着哈尔，他的眼睛在早晨的阳光里闪着明亮的光，率直诚恳。匀称的鼻子坚挺有型，颧骨和额头上的淤青和胶布让他看起来有些惨。阳光在他身上镀了一层金边，接着他看到他破裂的嘴角翘起。  
　　他在笑。太耀眼了，以前没这么觉得过。  
　　“被我帅呆了？”哈尔在有些愣住的巴里眼前摆了摆手，用上扬的音调问道。  
　　巴里被逗笑了，拍掉他的手，把文件放回桌上。  
　　“是说，你还没有告诉我，你为什么来找我。”  
　　“唔……”  
　　哈尔没有回答，伸手去拨弄桌上的笔，然后巴里为了让他专心就也伸手去拿，两人的指尖碰到了一起，又都飞快地分开。  
　　“那个，如果你不愿意说的话也没关系，我也不是那种特别喜欢打听别人隐私的人。”巴里看了一眼自己的电脑，小游戏还开着，不过他不确定哈尔之前有没有看过什么奇怪的网站，等晚些有必要好好杀一杀毒。  
　　“不管发生了什么，你都会站在我这边的对吧？”哈尔把笔推到巴里手边，看着笔在阳光的投影说道。  
　　“当然，为什么突然这么问？”巴里抬头看他，不解地问道。  
　　“没什么。”哈尔看着他有点纠结的眼神，补充道：“你要是有空担心我，还不如先把自己的事情搞搞好。”  
　　“也是，我这边就已经足够焦头烂额了，我可没那工夫去管你那一整个宇宙的闲事，外星人什么的还是离得远点好。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈。”哈尔爽朗地笑起来，片刻之后，他往前走了一步，张开双臂拥抱巴里。他抱着他，用手拍了拍他的背，然后放开他，看着他的眼睛郑重地说，“有件事，等我回来了再跟你说。”  
　　巴里点了点头，他心里有一种说不出来的感觉，无法用语言描述。  
　　接着他们一起去吃了早饭，巴里送哈尔离开。回家后巴里在窗口停顿了一会儿，漫无目的地看着窗外的景色出神。回到桌前坐下，消除屏保之后，他看到了哈尔玩的小游戏是系统自带的扫雷。  
　　哈尔只走了一步就死了，耗时1秒。  
　　巴里关掉了游戏，打开文档继续写那封匿名信。  
　　  
　　

　　回到自己的城市，哈尔站在拐角的路灯下抬头看了看对面高楼上自己的公寓，又抬头看了看已经被修好的广告牌，然后绕进旁边的小巷里。  
　　他走到垃圾堆前，散发着腐臭刺鼻气味的垃圾让他皱眉。他捂住鼻子和嘴，用脚翻动那些已经不知道积压了几天了的黑色垃圾袋。一翻动，难闻的气味就更浓了，被惊扰的苍蝇四处乱飞。  
　　“喵呜！”  
　　就在哈尔祈祷着不要翻出一个什么尸体碎块的时候，一直黑色的猫从暗处的垃圾箱里窜出来，吓得哈尔差点咬到自己的舌头。  
　　“去去去！一边去！”  
　　哈尔挥手赶它，脏兮兮的小猫却凶狠地瞪着他，呲牙咧嘴竖起身上的毛，喉咙里发出喝喝喝的声音。哈尔往前跨了一步，小猫立刻跳起来挠他的胳膊。他往旁边一闪，小猫落在他身后的地上，充满敌意地看了他一眼后跑开了。  
　　哈尔松了口气，踢开脚边最后一个垃圾袋，他看到了被他丢弃的戒指。  
　　他刚弯腰要捡，就看到戒指闪起了绿光。嘴里咕哝了一句粗口，把戒指捡起来，看着躺在手心的戒指。  
　　“为了爱与和平。”说完他轻哼了一声，像是在嘲笑自己，“其实我真的只是个想当英雄的大俗人。”

 

　　  
　　  
　　同月。  
　　绿灯侠退出正义联盟。  
　　哈尔·乔丹失踪。

 

-NORMAL ENDING-


End file.
